


Velvet Shorts

by sososoft



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Dressing Room Sex, Flirting, M/M, Rimming, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososoft/pseuds/sososoft
Summary: Velvet glistens in soft glimmers of mauve to hug the sun loved curve of Donghyuck's plush thighs. Pillows fit against his face to welcome the bliss of desire. There was something peculiar about Jaemin's desire for the bouncy round sunshine that was Lee Donghyuck. With his soft thighs in his lap, how will he be able to resist taking what's his?What a dare.





	Velvet Shorts

“That’s too far,” Jaemin could hear Donghyuck whine from the other room. He hadn’t exactly heard what was too far to begin with. It was nice to see the singer around these days since he’d taken his turn to leave with an injury. 

 

“You’re the one who chose dare Hyuck,” Renjun’s voice hummed a soft melody that ribboned off the walls winding coy trembles of excitement round anyone lucky enough to hear. 

 

Soon his gaze met with Hyuck’s as they rounded the corner and he felt the two of them bolt with nerves. Donghyuck opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to protest but the exact emotion somehow got lost in the molding of his words. 

 

“J-jaemin” he glanced to Renjun in sight of something… approval, dismissal. Jaemin was both humming with silent motionless laughter, and ebbing with curiosity. He felt the floor beneath him stabilize while moving to his feet. 

 

“Is it my turn to get some time with you Hyuck?” he teased, though his coy words webbed within the spaces between Donghyuck’s arms and sides, as if he were giving him a hug from clear across the room. 

 

“Can we go shopping?” Donghyuck was shy… Donghyuck was rarely ever shy. The only shy bone that shifted within Donghyuck’s body was the smallest one on his left pinky finger. He played shy, but Jaemin saw true shyness in his gaze and that was a very rare sight. This was Jaemin’s working theory. It twitched slightly as Hyuck held back a whine. He must have been holding back a whine. 

 

\-------------

 

“I don’t think we’ll get recognized here” The works of Donghyuck’s smile hid sunshine beneath his black mask. Jaemin knew that if he looked hard enough anyone would be able to spot Donghyuck. Donghyuck was starlight and a lingering gaze shone spots of glimmers flickering over his skin, sourced from the bliss of his smile, the glow of his tan. 

 

He knew, but he never told him. 

 

Donghyuck kept his black and white striped sleeve linked round Jaemin’s pink baggy one while he pulled the man through a women’s nightwear shop. 

 

Jaemin knew better then to ask why they were there. 

 

Before he could process what was going on, Jaemin was shoved into a squashy pink chair. 

 

“Wait here and close your eyes.” Donghyuck ordered - though he didn’t trust that Jaemin would. The singer had no reason to believe that Jaemin wouldn’t. Still, he found those soft hands lifting his own to help cover his eyes. 

 

“No peeking please.” Jaemin could feel his smile, it warped through tiny spaces of fabric in his mask, jut through even smaller spaces between his fingers to fill beyond his gaze and into the comfort of his stomach. 

 

“I promise I won’t look Donghyuck. Will I know what you’re doing soon?” his question was met with a definite hmm which Jaemin had to assume meant yes. He felt the pads of Donghyuck’s shoes shuffle away in scatters that met his ears. 

 

Donghyuck was being extra soft. Something had to be up. 

 

Soon. Donghyuck’s definition of soon felt like ages of time turning over one tick after the other. It felt like mindless chatter across the room, doors and curtains rushing opened and closed. Donghyuck’s distinct soft footsteps gliding around him despite the former of his injury. Jaemin couldn’t help but ponder on how light the singer was on his feet. 

 

He couldn’t wait to see him dance again. 

 

“Okay, don’t open yet. But I’m going to take you in here.” Jaemin felt those very same soft hands from before reach for his waist. Donghyuck would have never been able to lift him on his own so Jaemin assisted him by moving to his feet. 

 

“What are you up to Hyuck?” Jaemin’s teasing touches worked through the air to wrap around the blooming blushes covering Donghyuck’s cheeks. 

 

“Shh you’ll see.” Donghyuck’s budding scolds were met with low chuckles. Jaemin would always laugh in that low warm rumble that had a special way of working fizzies up Donghyuck’s spine. 

 

The door shut behind them with a click. He felt his way to follow every push and tug that Donghyuck handled him through. 

 

When he was finally set down upon a less comfortable bench he attempted to lower his hands. 

 

“Not yet.” Donghyuck scolded, smacking the top of his head with a soft ruffle that meant so well to tease. 

 

“Goodness Hyuck you’re dragging this out so far. How intense was this dare?” His smile fit the genuine curiosity of his tone - a question, a curiosity that Jackson Pollocked the heck out of Donghyuck’s already pink cheeks into passions of raspberry, scarlette, and crimson - which were completely different shades if anyone asked him. 

 

“W-who said this was a dare?” Fabric shifted as the singer stammered through his thoughts, “I just wanted to take you shopping.” he wasn’t convincing at all. 

 

Jaemin let it pass. He let it pass even further when he felt the soft plush of his thighs settle in a straddle of his lap. 

 

Hands easily fit in good spaces - eyes shut. He wasn’t scolded this time when his hands shifted over the supple round of his bare thighs. 

 

“What are you wearing puppy?” Jaemin should have teased, usually such a phrase would be a charming blush worthy flirt that would warrant chest smacking and snorting laughter. 

 

Breath caught in throats. 

 

Hands clammed up. 

 

Jaemin felt his hands up, up, up until they were gliding over the velvety smooth lush of fabric that just barely covered the cup of his ass. 

 

He didn’t need to be told. 

 

Jaemin opened his eyes to the dream of Donghyuck’s vulnerable demeanor. Shivers were the first symptom - taking over the both of them in droves. Aches. 

 

Aches embered in his hips, slowly flickering flames over his thighs, up his firm back. His eyes flashed in the spark to gulp the heavy smoke of Donghyuck before him. 

 

His soft skin etched a smooth glow of starlight - much brighter than just his smile. Jaemin memorized every spot, every constellation and perk of honey glow flesh. 

 

His hands gulped in symptoms of soft, lusting up the fine fleece of what he came to see as velvet mauve shorts. They weren’t just any shorts. The fabric hugged his lush golden curves drenching his body in a glow Jaemin hadn’t seen before. Paradise wafted between them in the perk of his ass, the attention of his cute bulge. 

 

His mouth salivated in the wonder of what fit beneath his paradise. 

 

Questions fizzled into silence, craving puffs for air drenched between them in lavish heat. Neither man knew how to handle the drive for more, the simple want that corked into the deep ravels of their thoughts pushing into the confines of every wet dream they’d ever had.

 

Mouths followed in need, craving, throbbing for the ethereal sense of something bigger than just one. 

 

All because of those damn shorts. 

 

“Donghyuck” Jaemin breathed him in, he breathed in decadent whips of cherry and cream. The sweet taste wasn’t remnants of candy or sugar. The sweet taste was Jaemin’s dream of those soft plush lips parting for him, aching for the clever push of his needy tongue. 

 

“Mm?” their connection broke. It broke too soon with Donghyuck teasing back, teasing his fingertips in taps against the buckle of Jaemin’s belt. 

 

“I was only supposed to kiss you Nana. Did you want more or something?” Donghyuck was phenomenal. His body screamed ‘fuck me’ in all it’s angles and curves glowing an abundance of lust that Jaemin ached to drink up. His face. It was his face that screamed ‘you’re not getting any.’ That pure knowledge dug within the primal cast of his need. 

 

Jaemin was going to lose it. 

 

Jaemin. 

 

The man who always found the right words to pull at heartstrings. The man who could catch a fire with his smile drowsing it into steam just relaxing enough for a sauna. 

 

Donghyuck’s back crashed in an arch against the dressing room floor. Their hips clashed in grinds that made cherry bomb look like a joke. Fever took over his skin in heavy sweats breaking through the drench of his desire to set the air between them aflame. 

 

“Baby” Donghyuck was baby now, fitting his thighs around his shoulders so Jaemin’s clever fucking mouth could warp between his thighs, drag past the stretch of fabric to seek gasps and heavy whimpers from his prize. 

 

Groans buzzed over his sun loved skin, working velvet away until his tongue drove within the heat of his entrance, sucking, kissing. 

 

Shadows of bliss fell around them leaving the couple alone in the world, at peace in the world without cares or worries. 

 

The little things set Jaemin off, Sought him deeper - the way Donghyuck twitched when he touched the perfect sensitivity of his thigh, the way he shook when that ass was hoisted up higher to welcome the thrash of his needy tongue. 

 

Jaemin laved in sunshine until needy whines and pressured tugs through his hair told him the tense shake of his thighs around his head meant more than just pleasure. 

 

They were going to have to buy those shorts. 

 

What a dare. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly drabbley because I have writers block


End file.
